Te amo idiota
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Perdidos en medio del desierto, Horo Horo y Ren tratan de encontrar a los demás. ¿Qué pasará entre los dos?


**Te amo, idiota**

_by Delyneko-chan_

¡¡Wiii!! ¡Hola! Para los que no me conocen, soy Delyneko-chan, una loca obsesa por Digimon XDD... ¿Qué o.o? Esperen, esto no es un fanfic de Digimon, es un fanfic de Shaman King TwT ¡¡Mi primer fanfic de Shaman King owo!! Pues verán, como mi amiga Izu-chan me ha pasado Shaman King completa me dio la tontera y pues... aquí estoy XDDD

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y, ya saben, ¡¡todo esto es por mera diversión nOn!!

**Nota:** ¡¡La neko-loca-obsesa de DigiFro ha decidido hacer un fanfic de Shaman King òwó!! ¡¡Tiembla Horo Horo!! ¡¡Tiembla Ren!! XDDD

Horo Horo: Está más loca que Fausto u.¬

Ren: ù.¬

Dely: Ay, que emoción, es la primera vez que personajes de Shaman King están en mi escenario TwT (los ignora completamente)

Kouichi (DF): ñ.ñU Al menos dejará de torturarnos...

Kouji (DF): No creas u.¬

Ryu (TGQ): u.u

Horo Horo: Además, no entiendo qué es lo que estamos haciéndo nosotros aquí. ¿Acaso estamos a merced de esta loca de patio ò.ô?

Ren: Increíble, 'Hoto Hoto' ha aumentado su vocabulario u.¬

Horo Horo: No te quieras pasar de listo ¬¬... ¡¿A quién le dices 'Hoto Hoto' ò.ó?! (dispuesto a golpear a Ren). ¡¡Oye tú, mujer enferma ò.ó!!... (apunta a Dely) ¿Eh o.o?

Dely: (escuchándo el OST de Shaman King con los audífonos de Yoh XD) -w- (8)

Yoh: T.T ¡Mis audífonos...!

Dely: No quiero alargarme mucho, así que... ¡¡Que disfruten de esta pequeña historia TwT!! Con mucho cariño para mi amiga Izu-chan, en agradecimiento por pasarme SK nOn

Horo Horo: ¿Te das cuenta de que nos ignora ¬¬?

Ren: u.ú (ignorándo a Horo Horo)

Horo Horo: ¡¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me ignoraaaaa?!! T-T (haciéndo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo)

* * *

- Genial, teníamos que perdernos y más encima yo en compañía de este idiota.

- ¡¿Estás buscándo que te de tu merecido, niñito!?

- ¡¡No busques a que te dé las tuyas, aletita de tiburón!!

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste!?

Ambos jóvenes estaban que se mataban con la mirada. Pero no podían evitarlo, desde el primer encuentro, las cosas eran así. Ren Tao y Horo Horo, a pesar de que ahora eran compañeros de equipo por el torneo de shamanes que se llevaba a cabo en la Aldea Apache, eran dos personas completamente diferentes y siempre tenían discusiones por nada. Al joven procedente de China de cabellera violeta le había crecido considerablemente un mechón de su cabello que terminaba en punta, algo así como una 'aleta de tiburón'.

- Lo mejor será seguir buscándo, ya habrá alguna manera de comunicarnos con los demás - Ren Tao mantenía la tranquilidad de la situación, claro que sin cambiar su cara de 'yo soy superior'.

- Lo que digas, chinito - se resignó Horo Horo, a pesar de que la compañía de su compañero Tao no favorecía en nada a su tranquilidad.

Sin saber cómo, en medio de una tormenta de arena todo el grupo que acompañaba a Yoh Asakura se dividió en el desierto que colindaba a la aldea Apache. Sus oráculos virtuales no les servían de nada para comunicarse con los demás, ya que no tenían señal. ¿Es que acaso era otro capricho más de los grandes espíritus?

- ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Ryu!! ¡¡Chocolove!! - gritaba el shaman de cabellera celeste picuda, con una cinta negra de decorado aborígen. Puso sus brazos en jarra. - Esto no puede ser bueno... - susurró.

- Ya está cayendo la tarde, pronto comenzara a refrescar - acotó Ren. Bason, su espíritu acompañante, hizo su aparición al lado suyo en forma de una bolita de color rojo.

- Señorito, no siento la presencia de Amidamaru ni de los demás. Esto es algo inquietante.

- Sí, lo sé Bason. Es por eso que debemos seguir buscándo por nuestra cuenta.

- ¡¡Fausto!! ¡¡Ryu!! ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NADIE ME ESCUCHAAAAAA?! - seguía gritándo Horo Horo, algo que hizo enfurecer a su compañero.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer tánto escándalo?! ¡¡No escucho ni lo que pienso!!

- ¡¡Cállate Ren!! ¡¡Es la única manera de poder encontrarnos con ellos!!

- Señorito, le recuerdo que no debería pelearse con el joven Horo Horo, podía gastar lo poco de energía que le queda...

- No te preocupes por mí Bason, tengo mucha más energía que este debilucho.

- ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Ya estoy harto de que me trates como si fuera una basura!!

- Pero si eso es lo que eres, una basura insignificante.

- ¡Repite eso!

- Y además, un pobre tonto que no entiende cuando le hablan.

- ¡¡Ya me cansé de ti, Ren Tao!!

Horo Horo se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse del molesto de Ren. ¿Hacia dónde? No tenía idea, pero mientras más lejos del shaman de China, mejor.

- ¿Va a dejar que se vaya por su cuenta, señorito? - preguntó Bason, observándo al ainu alejarse.

Ren observó seriamente como Horo Horo se alejaba de él.

- Será mejor para mí estar lo más lejos posible de él - Ren comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la que fue su compañero.

- ¡Señorito, no me deje, por favor! - el espíritu se acercó rápidamente a su dueño.

- Ese idiota de Ren, se cree el muy fuerte cuando no es nada más que un pobre debilucho - mascullaba Horo Horo, mientras caminaba enfadado. O al menos eso parecía.

Se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a decansar un poco. Habían caminado mucho sin dirección fija y ya caía la tarde.

- Tenía razón, pronto comenzará a refrescar. Mmm...

Observó a su alrededor. Arena y más arena. No podía distinguir nada más que eso, ni siquiera la figura de...

- ¿Ren? - se incorporó de un salto. Es verdad que se había alejado de él, pero tampoco tanto como para perderlo completamente de vista. - ¡Ren!

Comenzó a correr, pero la arena poco le ayudaba. El viento soplaba fuerte, ¿de dónde había salido ese viento? Cada vez, más y más arena le tapaba la visión. Trató de hacerse pantalla con una mano, mas nada pudo distinguir a su alrededor.

- Maldición, justo ahora tenía que pasar.

Así como se formó esa tormenta de arena desapareció. De nuevo, más y más desierto que parecía no tener final.

Pudo distinguir una silueta a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Aún así, reconoció ese cabello tan característico de la persona con la que recién habían tenido una discusión sin sentido, como tantas veces. Se alegró de haber encontrado a Ren, sin saber por qué.

- ¡¡Ren!! - le llamó, comenzándo a correr en dirección a la silueta. - ¡¡Aquí estoy!!

No alcanzó a dar ni diez pasos cuando sintió que su pie se hundía en la arena. Miró aterrado como se hundía cada vez más. ¡Eran arenas movedizas!

- ¡Kororo! - su espíritu acompañante lo tomó de la cinta del cabello, tratándo de jalarlo para que salga de esa trampa, pero no fue de gran ayuda. Se quedó con el cintillo en las manos. - ¡¡AAAGHHH!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!

Mientras más se resistía más se hundía. Su pequeño espíritu acompañante no podía hacer mucho por ayudarlo, y Horo Horo lo sabía. ¿Es que acaso ese era su final? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su sueño ahora? ¿Y su hermana? ¿Y el torneo?

Ya tenía todo el torso hundido en la arena.

- ¡¡Kororo!! ¡¡Ve en busca de Ren!! ¡¡O de quien sea!! - le gritó, pero Kororo no quería dejarle solo. - ¡¡VE!! - le gritó con más fuerza cuando sentía que su cuello ya estaba hundiéndose en las arenas movedizas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y un rostro familiar se le dibujó en su mente antes de sentir que terminaba de hundirse en la arena.

- Ren...

- ¿Eh?

Ren Tao miró hacia atrás, pero sólo logró divisar arena y más arena. Trataba de analizar la sensación, esa sensación de que alguien se encontraba en peligro. No sabía cómo, pero desde que se había unido a Yoh y los demás estaba conectado con ellos de esa manera tan... espiritual.

- ¿Señorito, se siente bien?

- ¿En dónde está ese idiota de Horo Horo? - preguntó.

- ¿Eh? - Bason miró hacia la misma dirección que su dueño. - Ahora que lo dice, no siento la presencia del joven Horo Horo.

- Ya veo, así que se ha alejado mucho de nosotros. Mmm... - Ren sonrió levemente, pero Bason no lo notó. - Vamos a buscarlo.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Pero señorito!!

- ¿Ahora qué quieres, Bason? - inquirió Ren, molesto de las intervenciones del espíritu.

- ¿Ese que viene allí no es Kororo?

- ¿Kororo? - miró hacia su derecha.

En efecto, el espíritu acompañante del ainu venía hacia él lo más rápido que podía, llorándo desesperadamente. Traía entre sus manitos esa... la... esa cosa que trae siempre Horo Horo en su cabeza... ¿cómo es que se llama?

- ¡La cinta de Horo Horo! - exclamó Bason.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Kororo? - preguntó Ren.

- Horo Horo quedó atrapado en unas arenas movedizas - sollozó el pequeño espíritu.

Ren se soprendió y se asustó mucho a la vez. Ese idiota metido en problemas, como siempre. Pero había otra sensación mezclada a esas dos. ¿Era desesperación? ¿O tal vez...?

- ¡¡Llévanos!! - demandó, recibiéndo la característica prenda de su compañero shaman.

Corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, pero la arena no le servía de mucho. Hasta que llegó al lugar indicado por Kororo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Horo Horo había sido tragado por las arenas.

- ¡¡Horo Horo!! - exclamó, a la par que sacaba su lanza y comenzaba a dar golpes en la arena.

A cada golpe que daba más se desesperaba, pues no había ni rastro del ainu. Maldijo su suerte y al estúpido de Horo Horo. Si no se hubieran alejado... No, si no se hubieran peleado. Siempre peleando, siempre discutiéndo, siempre amenazándose por cualquier estupidez... El rostro de su compañero proveniente de Hokkaido se dibujó en su mente, con esa sonrisa tan...

Hasta que un brazo humano apareció. Traía un oráculo virtual, el mismo de Horo Horo. Dejó su arma de posesión a un lado y comenzó a jalar hasta que sacó a su compañero de la arena. Jadeó levemente debido al esfuerzo. El ainu no daba señales de vida.

- Maldición... ¡¡Despierta, Horo Horo!!

- Kukuruku... - murmuró Kororo, al ver que su amo no respondía.

- Señorito...

- ¡¡No me lo digas Bason!! ¡¡Este idiota no puede estar muerto!!... No puede...

Dió un golpe a puño cerrado en la arena. Entonces, recordó algo que... que tal vez podía revivir a Horo Horo. Se hincó al lado del ainu.

- Escúchame bien, Bason.

- ¿Sí? Dígame, señorito.

- No le vayas a decir a nadie lo que voy a hacer ahora.

- ¿Eh? - el espíritu del guerrero chino no comprendió las palabras de su señorito.

- ¡¡Sólo prómeteme que no le vas a decir a nadie!! - exclamó, visiblemente sonrojado.

- De-de acuerdo, señorito...

Inspiró profundamente.

- Bien... aquí voy.

Atrapó los labios del ainu con los suyos. O al menos eso vieron Kororo y Bason. El guerrero chino no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Su señorito besándo a su némesis?...

Ren comenzó a hacerle masaje cardiaco a Horo Horo, para luego volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones. Bason y Kororo salieron del shock inicial provocado por lo que fue una simple ilusión visual cuando Horo Horo se encogió levemente, comenzándo a toser.

- ¡¡Kukuruku!! - Kororo se avalanzó sobre su dueño, aliviada. Lo peor ya había pasado, ahora él estaba bien.

- ¡Kororo! - exclamó, tosiendo nuevamente.

- Toma.

Ren le alargaba su cinta que usaba en el cabello. El ainu la recibió, confundido.

- Ren...

- Escúchame bien idiota. La próxima vez que te veas en aprietos no pienso ayudarte, ¿me entendiste?

- Nadie pidió tu ayuda - Horo Horo volteó su rostro, molesto.

Sintió que Ren le agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta, avalanzándose sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo, o eso creyó el ainu. Pero él estaba listo para usar sus poderes espirituales en defensa propia si era necesario.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes que tu vida corría peligro?! - Ren estaba fuera de sí, algo que no le impresionó a Horo Horo. Cada vez que se dirigían la palabra, el shaman chino estaba siempre a la defensiva. Sólo que ahora... no comprendía el por qué de su reacción. - ¡¡Pudiste haber muerto!! ¡¡Si no te hubieras alejado de mí nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas!!

- ¡¡Si no me hubieses tratado como una basura insignificante no me hubiera alejado de ti!! - exclamó Horo Horo. - ¿Y ahora vienes a preocuparte por mí? ¡¡Qué incongruencias dices, Ren!!

- ¡¡Me preocupo por ti por que te amo, idiota!!

El ainu enmudeció. ¿Cómo era eso posible...? Bason estaba tan sorprendido como Kororo, pero ahora entendía que lo mejor era dejar solo a su señorito. Kororo imitó al espíritu acompañante de Ren Tao.

Los dos se quedaron solos en el desierto. Ren no soltaba a Horo Horo. El shaman del hielo parpadeó un par de veces. Todavía no lograba procesar todo. Una sombra cubría los ojos dorados del sucesor de la dinastía Tao.

- Por que te amo, idiota... - susurró, a la par que soltaba al japonés y se sentaba en la arena. Horo Horo también se sentó.

- Oye... Ren...

- ¡¡Ya lo sé!! - el de cabellera celeste se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos dorados del shaman chino le miraban con ira contenida. - ¿Es estúpido, no? ¿Cómo puedes amar a la misma persona que odias? Tal vez es porque simplemente no lo odias, ¡¡yo qué sé!!

Un certero golpe en la cara lo dejó callado. Increíblemente, Horo Horo le había golpeado y él no se defendió ni nada. Sólo miró un punto en la arena.

- ¡¡Escúchame bien, Ren Tao!! - exclamó el ainu. Los ojos de Ren le enfocaron, sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Sólo se miraban fijamente. Ojos dorados contra ojos negros.

Hasta que ambos estrecharon sus labios en un desesperado beso que terminó dejándo al shaman chino debajo del japonés, mientras un vistoso sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de ambos. Pronto estrecharon sus lenguas, explorándo la boca de cada uno, en una pequeña batalla desesperada por ver quién le ganaba al otro, como desde que se conocieron.

Al fin se separaron, pidiéndo algo de aire. El sol ya estaba llegándo al horizonte pero, ¿qué importaba? Mientras estuvieran uno al lado del otro, lo demás podía esperar. Incluso, el torneo de shamanes.

- ¡¡Hey!!

Ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, tratándo de tomar una actitud "normal". La voz que los había llamado provenía de Yoh Asakura, un joven castaño de ojos negros, seguido de Fausto VIII, Ryu con su espada de madera y Chocolove.

- ¡¡Vaya, aquí estaban!! - exclamó Ryu.

- ¿Ustedes también se perdieron en la tormenta de arena? - preguntó Ren, en su característico tono de voz.

- Sí, pero corrimos con suerte. Ryu y Chocolove cayeron cerca de nosotros - sonrió Yoh.

- En cambio ustedes... ¿dónde demonios se habían metido? - inquirió Ryu. - Estuvimos buscándolos por horas.

- Horas moras como las moras de mi tía la señora Chismorra - dijo Chocolove.

A causa del mal chiste sin sentido, Ren y Horo Horo le dejaron en el suelo con varias contusiones en la cabeza.

- Horo Horo cayó en unas arenas movedizas y tuve que rescatarlo - informó Ren, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

- Lo dices como si hubieras salvado mi vida y ni te hubieras inmutado - masculló el ainu.

- Acéptalo, Horo Horo, siempre tengo que andar ayudándote y protegiéndote por lo debilucho que eres.

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

- ¡¡Con gusto!!

- Ya, ya, muchachos... - Yoh se puso entre la lanza de Ren y el cuello de Horo Horo. - Cálmense los dos, ¿quieren? Lo importante es que todos estamos bien. Ahora debemos buscar a los demás.

- Mmm... - Ren hizo a un lado su arma.

- Bien, busquemos a los demás, Yoh - dijo Fausto.

- ¡Nos fuimos, chapulines! - exclamó Chocolove, recuperado de la golpiza anterior.

Ren se quedó parado, hasta que Horo Horo pasó al lado suyo. Lo tomó de la manga de su chaqueta, y esperó a que los demás se adelantaran lo suficiente como para que no les oyeran.

- Pase lo que pase... los demás no deben enterarse.

- No, Ren.

El chino comenzó a avanzar, hasta que un abrazo lo detuvo. Se sonrojó.

- Te amo, idiota.

- Je, yo también, imbécil.

Se soltaron de inmediato, y siguieron a los demás como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Horo Horo: O/O""

Ren: Ò/Ó""

Dely: Ayyyy que lindos me quedaron... TwT

H/R: ¿¡Cómo es eso de que nos haz dejado como pareja ¬¬!?

Dely: Wow, si hasta se sincronizan para hablar -w-

H/R: ¬¬...

Dely: Hey, ¿que no leen más arriba? Se los advertí owo ¡¡Tiemblen!! Nada bueno puede salir de mí, ¿saben? Menos después de mi golpe en la cabeza ¡¡¡MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA XDDD!!!

Ren: Eso lo explica todo ù//ú

Horo Horo: Ahora sabemos de dónde vino esta idea tan enferma u/ú

Dely: ¬¬ Échatelos, Danya.

Danya: ¬¬ Con gusto (saca una enorme espada)

Ren: Ja, no me asustas, Dely ¬¬ (sacándo su cuchilla)

Dely: Pues deberías, Ren ¬¬ (tiene a Bason y Kororo atrapados con un rosario)

Bason: Señorito... ToT

Kororo: Kukuruku... ToT

Ren: o.O

Horo Horo: ...

(Horo Horo y Ren huyen cómicamente de mi espíritu acompañante, osease, Danya, mientras ella pasa rozándo su espada por sobre sus cabezas xDDD)

Dely: ¿No es hermoso el amor X3? (atrás se ve a Danya persiguiendo a los chicos) No se preocupen, no perecerán XD ¡¡Bueno, hasta la próxima!! Aunque no creo que me vean seguido por aquí XDDD (me refiero a la sección de Shaman King) Bye owo!!


End file.
